Te Conozco Desde Siempre
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Evangeline Casannova hija menor de V Casannova, siempre ha estado enamorada de Dick unos de los mejores amigos y compañeros de grupo de Brian ,¿Qué pasara cuando Dick se dé cuenta que siente algo especial por la pequeña Evangeline?.
1. Chapter 1

**FanFick (18). La historia como la mayoría de los personajes son de nuestra _COMPLETA __AUTORIA_. Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esperamos sus comentarios. Desde ya gracias por leer. **

**_Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi_**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en aquella pared.

Escuche claramente lo que mi padre, como mis tíos y mis primos estaban hablando en aquel despacho. Nadie sabía que estaba aquí, en realidad no se me tenía permitido escuchar.

Ni a mí, ni a ninguna otra mujer. Estaba "prohibido"

Me encontraba en unos de los tantos pasadizos que tenia esta casa. Cuando era una niña dedique mis horas libres a recorrerlos uno a uno hasta que los pude memorizar de memoria.

-¿confías en esa persona? -mi tío duque pregunto, y en aquella sala se hiso un silencio.

Cada vez que él hablaba era lo mismo.

-si -le contesto Hannival -es de confianza, la conozco hace años.

Abrí mis ojos.

_"¿La?" -._

A Anny seguro le gustaría saber esto. Claro que si

Mire hacia delante, no había nada, solo polvo. Tenía una linterna, nada más. Dentro de poco tendría que irme, esperaba que terminaran su reunión rápido, quería saber que había pasado con el cargamento de la semana pasada.

Mi vida era así, solo leía en mi habitación, no iba a clases mi padre decía que era peligroso y por esa razón aprendía en casa. Y solo salía de casa acompañada.

Me gustaba ir a casa de mi hermana y su marido, vivían en su propio mundo sin seguir reglas de nadie. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi hermano mayor, que también era mi padrino, siempre leíamos. También muchas veces estaban en las reuniones para contarme lo que hablaban cuando no podía espiar, a pesar de que a el no le gustaba.

Tenía muy clara las reglas de mi familia, las cual aceptaba, pero a veces todo se volvía tan monótono y aburrido.

-HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -

Sonreí al escuchar a mi cuñado Hakon.

-rapuncel, ¿por qué coño entras así? -se quejo mi padre -

-porque soy una estrella -le contesto -

-ustedes dos -dijo mi tío duque -ya basta -.

-¿de que hablan? -escuche los pasos de Hakon. - aah... cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Brian vuelve la semana que viene con su banda.

-¿ha terminado la gira? -pregunto mi padre.

-si -hakon se quedo en silencio - los amigos de Dick se quedaran en esta casa.

-siempre y cuando se comporten con las mujeres -duque hablo, y a un recordaba porque lo decía.

-lo harán...-dijo Hakon

_"¡Dick vuelve, Dick vuelve!"_

**(Pov Dick)**

-eso es nena -dije con la voz ronca mientras enfocaba con la camara de video a aquella chica.

Metía mi miembro en su boca, me concentre en su boca y en su lengua. La chica sabía lo que hacía.

¿Quién era?, no tenía ni puta idea. Y tampoco me interesaba saberlo.

Seguramente una grupie.

Y si no, me daba igual. Esta chica chupada como hace mucho nadie lo hacía.

Le sujete su cabello caoba con unas de mis manos empujándola mas hacia mi miembro, esta abrió su boca e introduje mi miembro en su boca por completo sin dejar de filmar.

Comencé a follarla por la boca rápidamente hasta que logre correrme, esta deslizo su lengua por mi miembro limpiándolo.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, mañana se acababa la dichosa gira y volveríamos a Italia.

Italia... en cada mujer que allí me fijaba todo terminaba mal

Apague la cámara y arregle mi ropa.

-vete -le dije aquella chica y cogí una cerveza tumbándome en un sofá.

Primero Cassy, la mujer de Brian, y luego Ágata, mi gran amiga y ahora mujer de Dominic, futuro duque.

Jodida vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2 **_

**(Pov Dick)**

Después de tantas horas en ese maldito avión pudimos llegar.

Brian nos estaba esperando... con Cassy la cual saludé amablemente.

Había superado eso. Ahora éramos buenos amigos.

Subimos a una limusina como estábamos acostumbrados y enseguida nos plantamos en la casa de los Casannova.

Xinia y Hakon nos recibieron y nos acompañaron hasta el interior.

-Hola- dijo Duque-.

-Hola-.

Nos quedábamos pero respetando sus normas y a las mujeres de los Casannova, lo sabíamos y no nos atreveríamos a hacerles nada ni siquiera a insinuarnos, había más peces en el mar eso estaba claro, por muy tentadoras que pudiesen parecer.

Había una más, algo gordita pero guapa sin duda, la mujer de Dominic, el hijo de Duque.

Entramos en la casa y allí estaba V y su esposa Atenea, no parecían pasar los años por ellos, modelos.

-Hola- dijo V en tono seco-.

-Hola -respondí sosteniendo mis maletas-.

Había una chica nueva en esa casa, de pelo negro y largo, ojos grandes y azules, vaya... iba vestida de negro con un vestido recatado muy del estilo de los Casannova...

-Ella es mi hija- siseó V- Evangeline-.

-Oh...- sonreí y me acerqué a ella- tu eres la pequeña Evangeline, Wow has crecido-.

Recordé jugar con esta niña cuando era apenas una cría que levantaba un palmo del suelo.

Ella se puso roja.

-¿Cuántos años tienes peque?-.

-Quince- susurró-.

-Quince, vaya pero si podrías ser mi hermana pequeña ¿eh?-.

Todos los Casannova nos estaban observando pero vamos, esta cría era una cría, la había visto en pañales prácticamente y no era más que eso, una cría, yo estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujeres. No me atrevería a profanar a una virgen Casannova.

La despeiné riendo y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

No sabía cómo tomarme su recibimiento, esperaba que... me dijese que me había convertido en una mujer muy guapa, que podíamos quedar para tomar un café y hablar pero no... Me trató como a una cría de teta, pero que a una cría de teta... me sentía bastante abatida.

Mi madre sabía que Dick me gustaba pero también sabía que él no se fijaría en mí y me lo dijo pero me negué a creerla.

Respiré hondo, ahora todos estábamos comiendo en la sala de la casa Casannova y estábamos mirando la rica sopa de verduras que Havers había preparado, genial en tiempos de lluvia.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el reconfortante sabor de aquella sopa y no me fijé en las conversaciones que estaban teniendo. Dick no estaba... había salido al club del Reverendo a tomar unas copas y seguramente a follarse a alguna... esto era... doloroso.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Pov Dick)**

Esto no podía estar mejor, Brian ya en el suelo riéndose abiertamente mientras los flashes de la cámara fotográficas no secaban.

Nuestra banda, y la banda de Hakon, el padre de Brian. Hicimos una rueda de prensa en unos de los Hoteles de la familia Casannoa, ya que dentro de unos días haríamos un concierto las dos bandas juntas en unos de los parques más grandes de Roma, totalmente gratuito.

¿Por qué?, era muy sencillo. Eramos asquerosamente ricos, tanto por las bandas como por nuestras familias, un concierto gratis no afectaría a nuestra economía.

-entonces la relación con su suegro es buena -dijo unos de los periodista a Hakon.

-¿buena?, es la mejor, V. Mi suegro, esta terriblemente feliz con el matrimonio que tengo con su hija -le contesto Hakon.

-¿se siente orgullo V Casannova en tenerlo en su familia? -pregunto otro periodista -

-ufff, claro que sí. V siempre dice que siempre soñó con un marido como yo para su hija -

-se puede decir que ustedes dos tienen una buena relación -otro periodista pregunto.

-por supuesto, muchas veces nos deja su cama para que podamos follar con mi mujer y el espera fuera de la habitación -

Okey.

Golpee la mesa comenzando a reír a carcajadas al igual que el resto.

-V, siempre me dice que le gusta mi manera de ser y de vestir -Hakon dijo - y que le encantaría ser como yo, que cuando era joven era su sueño, ahora está viejo y bueno... mucho no puede hacer.

Estaba seguro que V mataría a Hakon, y eso quería verlo, sería divertido.

-pero -dijo Hakon serio -debo decir algo públicamente -

Todo se quedo en silencio, hasta nosotros dejamos de reír.

-V Casannova, siente una envidia terrible hacia mi cabello -dijo Hakon y deslizo una mano por su cabello tintando de varios colores.

Todos, absolutamente todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Todos estábamos reunidos en el salón viendo la televisión, mi cuñado estaba hablando sobre su banda hasta que comenzaron hacerle preguntas de tipo personal, y Hakon en vez de decir "no hablo de mi vida personal" comenzó a contestar y a referirse a mi padre.

-ESO ES MENTIRA. ESO ES MENTIRA -Gritaba mi padre señalando la televisión cuando Hakon hablaba.

Todos nos estábamos riendo, debía admitir que era divertido las cosas que Hakon decía.

-Así que envidia a su cabello -dijo mi tío Duque a su padre riéndose -

-BASTA, ES MENTIRA - gritaba mi padre otra vez - DIOSA, ESO ES MENTIRA -le decía a mi madre.

Todos nos reimos mas fuerte, me tape mi boca con unas de mis manos para aguantarme la risa.

Xinia estaba sentada recta en el sofá mirando hacia la televisión y sonriendo.

-y estoy seguro, es mas lo confirmo -dijo Hakon y todos quedaron en silencio - V Casannova, mi suegro, respondera a todas sus preguntas en su bufette de abogados -.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, RAPUNCEL TE MATARE -

Me tape mi rostro con mis manos y me tumbe en el sofá riéndome, me dolía las costillas. Entre abrí mis dedos y enfocaron a Dick que estaba riéndose.

Mordí mi labio, se veía tan guapo con su cabello despeinado...

Lance un leve suspiro mientras lo miraba.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Peiné mi cabello y las hondas quedaron marcadas en las puntas, me miré al espejo victoriano de mi habitación y sonreí al ver el reflejo. Muchas veces mi padre me había dicho que era guapa, y sabía que hombres bastante importantes me consideraban como tal. Pero yo me estaba reservando para Dick... siempre me había preguntado cómo sería su verdadero nombre.

No tardó mucho en llamar a la puerta mi padre.

-Adelante-.

Eran las doce de la noche, y debía ir a dormir y como siempre él venía a darme las buenas noches.

-Hora de dormir peque-.

Asentí y me metí en la cama con ese camisón blanco que mi padre me había comprado para cumpleaños el año pasado.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Te pareces tanto a tu abuela, ella era una mujer muy guapa-.

Asentí y sonreí.

-¿Los del grupo de Brian ya están en casa?-.

-Si ¿por qué?-.

-Sabes que soy amiga de Dick-.

-Hija... esos hombre son... demasiado... demasiado...-.

-¿Como demasiado?-.

-Mayores para ti-.

-Pero él es mi amigo-.

-Lo sé, pero por la noche no es momento de hacer visitas espera a mañana-.

-Vale-.

Mi padre apagó las luces y cerré los ojos.

**(Pov Dick)**

Bien estaba muy borracho, mucho mucho mucho como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba, me tambaleé y me parecieron todas las puertas iguales, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que había una medio abierta.

Entré en esa y recé porque estuviese desocupada. Todo estaba a oscuras y me tiré encima de la cama. Abracé la almohada con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco me quedé dormido.

….

Cuando desperté me dolía la cabeza, muchísimo...

-Oh... mierda-.

Miré a lo que estaba abrazando y palpé algo parecido a una teta...

_"¿QUE COÑO HAS ECHO Y CON QUIEN?"-._

Destapé lo que estaba abrazando... pensé que era una almohada y... JODER ERA EVANGELINE...


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Dick)**

Me baje de esa cama de un salto que prácticamente había volado.

Mire hacia la cama, y allí estaba esa cría mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules.

-yo... yooo -murmure -Mierda, pensé que eras una almohada...

-¿cómo? -esa cría parpadeo varias veces -

-que pensé que eras una almohada... yo estaba borracho, no me fije en la habitación den donde estaba

Esa niña hice un cabello hacia atrás de una manera ágil y elegante, se sentó sobre la cama recta con sus pies hacia fuera mirándome con esa mirada que tenía todos los Casannova.

-¿me confundes una almohada? -

Asentí levemente y frote mis dedos en mis ojos.

-te he dicho que si niña -.

Mierda, mi cabeza me dolía.

-se que clases de hombre eres -dijo la cría

Respire hondo.

-¿qué quieres decir? te dije que estaba borracho y me confundí de habitación -

-que se eres un hombre que se folla a todo lo que se le cruza - Se levanto de la cama y me miro - Querías hacerlo conmigo -

-¿Eh...? - Comencé a reírme - eres una cría Evangeline, no sabes lo que dices -

-yo sé lo que digo -dijo esa niña.

-escucha -frote las manos en mi rostro -esto nunca ha pasado...

-me has tocado un seno -susurro.

-no -mentí -fue tu imaginación -

Me gire y salí de allí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Mire hacia todos lados, y por suerte no había nadie, rápidamente me fui hacia mi habitación.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Respire hondo y mire como Dick se iba de mi habitación, al sentir como la puerta de abrió y Dick se tumbo en mi cama me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo.

No pude dormir, Dick estaba cerca de mí, me estaba abrazando pero cuando se despertó y abrió sus ojos, salto de mi cama.

Me deje caer en la cama y la puerta se abrió, me levante de repente pensando que era Dick sonriendo, pero era mi padre.

Suspire y me tumbe en la cama tapándome con las sabanas.

-peque -dijo mi padre -¿te encuentras bien? -

-siiii...-susurre con pesadez.

_"Por suerte no ha visto a Dick" -_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Terminé de contarle todo a Hakon y este, como el buen amigo que era, y enterado de mis sentimientos por este hombre respiró con pesadez, pasó su mano grande por su cabello echándolo hacia atrás y encendió un cigarro en dos cortos movimientos.

Estábamos en su casa, supuestamente él me ayudaba con la guitarra pero esto eran conversaciones privadas.

Mi madre creía que se lo contaba todo y así era, pero había ciertas cosas que solo Hakon sabía.

Mi hermana sabía que él era un buen confidente para mí y me dejaba hablar con él, cosa rara en ella porque era muy muy muy celosa.

-Quieres que te de un consejo y aceptalo porque si las cosas han pasado como me has dicho... sobran las palabras-.

-Lo aceptaré-.

-¿Sea lo que sea?-.

-Si...- susurré-.

-Olvídate de Dick, si no ha pasado nada, si no ha admitido nada es porque no le gustas y no le vas a gustar Evangeline, eres un chica muy guapa, y debes intentar rehacer tu vida con otro hombre-.

-Pero...-.

-Hazlo, créeme se lo que digo-.

-Lo haré-.

-¿Tengo tu palabra?-.

Sopesé por un momento lo que me estaba disiento y asentí, daría mi palabra y eso era sagrado, adiós a Dick, me mostraría más accesible a otros hombres, siempre respetando a mi familia.

-Bien- dijo Hakon- vamos que Xinia está calentando la cena-.

Asentí y fui a cenar con ellos.

**(Pov Dick)**

Le estaba contando a Collin lo que había pasado, Collin era nuestro batería, lo último que haría era contarle esto a los gemelos guitarrista Michael y George... ellos se lo dirían a los Casannova cuando estuviesen borrachos.

Respiré hondo viendo la cara de asombro de Collin.

-Tío es una cría-.

-Oye ya lo sé-.

-podrías ser su padre-.

-Lo sé-.

-Entonces aléjate de ella-.

-Coño Collin, ya lo hice-.

-Vale vale, no te enfades-.

-Es que no soy un puto pervertido-.

-¿Y ahora?-.

-Ahora haremos como que no ha pasado nada porque verdaderamente NO HA PASADO NADA-.

-Vale...-.

-Vamos necesito una cerveza-.

-Si...-.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**(Pov Dick)**

Esto era sumamente gracioso, más que gracioso. Todos nos estábamos riéndose, y Collin estaba ahogado en su propia risa.

-TE MATARE RAPUNCE, QUITA A TODA ESA PRENSA DE MI BUFETTE -

Hakon estaba sentada en un sofá comiendo patatas fritas, su mujer estaba a su lado, y miraba a su padre desafiante.

-No le grites a mi marido V -.

El doro los ojos.

-Y llámalo por su nombre.

-PUES NO QUIERO -

Xinia se levanto despacio mirando a su padre.

-¿Acaso me estas desafiando? -pregunto ella.

-pelea pelea -murmuro Brian .

-es tu madre y tu abuelo -le dije murmurando.

-justamente por ello -dijo este riéndose.

Todo quedo en silencio cuando la madre de Xinia, Atenea, entro en el salón. Esa mujer era espectacular y evidentemente los años para ella no pasaba.

-hija -dijo amablemente acercándose hacia ella -Hakon podria hacer el favor hablar con los periodista, el sabe cómo hacerlo -

Ella suspiro y miro a su marido que parecía mas concentrado en ver si sus patatas se terminaban que en la conversación.

-lo pensaremos -dijo ella y se sentó a su lado con su espalda recta mirando a su marido.

-cierto... -dijo Hakon mirándonos a nosotros -esta noche haremos una reunión en casa, están invitados -

-gracias pá -le contesto Brian -pero tenemos planes -

Suspire, genial.

Comer con no sé quién, y hablar de cosas aburridas es más divertidos que una "pequeña reunión" en casa de Hakon Winchester.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

No entendía porque dije que me olvidare de Dick, porque no lo haría. Pero haría un intento,

Yo, Evangeline Casannova, haría todo lo que esté en mi alcance para que Dick me hiciera caso.

Abrí mi armario y pase la mirada por mis vestidos y zapatos. Era ropa de niña y yo no era una niña y mi habitación era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Esta noche iría a una reunión en casa de mi cuñado, era la primera vez que iría a una fiesta y quería estar muy bien. Tal vez conociera a alguien...

-tomare un vestido de mi madre -susurre.

Camine a la habitación y abrí la puerta.

No le importaría, ella tenía muchos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Me miré al espejo y me asombré al ver el reflejo del mismo.

Mi cabello estaba rizado en perfectas hondas hasta por mi cintura, mi pelo era negro, como el de mi madre, primero me lo alisé pero me parecía demasiado a la abuela Evangeline y sabía que eso podría intimidar a mi padre.

Así que preferí peinarme de este modo. El vestido era negro ajustado, no era escotado, simplemente elegante, como toda la ropa que mi madre tenía.

Me puse los tacones que mi madre me regaló no hace mucho eran bastante altos. Respiré hondo y me pinté un poco la raya de los ojos resaltando el azul de su color.

Caminé por las escaleras, me había arreglado en casa de mi hermana Xinia, donde toda la familia bebía y reía, diciendo cosas sabía que Dick estaba allí, y haría lo que fuese para no fijarme en él.

Hakon había invitado a unos amigos me dijo, tres de los cuales eran hijos respetables de una de las mejores familias de Italia, políticos, empresarios... no entendía como alguien como Hakon se relacionaba con esa gente pero me dijo que les caían bien, eran buenos chicos, jóvenes, unos años mayores a mí.

Cuando me quedé quieta en el umbral de la puerta todos callaron y me miraron.

Mi padre me miró primero con desaprobación hasta que mi madre le dijo algo al oído y se suavizó un poco.

Me senté enfrente de dos de los chicos que Hakon conocía.

-Hola- dijo uno de ellos- soy Edward Cullen-.

-Yo soy Jasper Hale-.

-Yo Carlisle Cullen- dijo el último con una sonrisa deslumbrante-

Edward es mi hermano pequeño y Jasper es nuestro primo-.

-Encantada- dije sonriéndoles-.

Carlisle se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un plato con tarta de chocolate.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-.

-Soy Evangeline Casannova-.

-Wow!- dijo Hakon en tono de broma- te la quitarán V-.

Mi padre arrugó la frente e hizo un gesto para que me sentase a su lado.

Me levanté y me senté a su lado sin darme cuenta que Dickestaba justo enfrente.

_"Primer error de la noche..."-._

**(Pov Dick)**

Miré a esa mujer que estaba frente a mi ¿quién diría que era la pequeña Evangeline Casannova?.

_"Tio... qué coño estás diciendo, es una cría, sus tetas... mierda sus tetas..."-._

Miré le plato y respiré hondo. Los Cullen y el tal

Hale no tardaron demasiado en sentarse al lado de ella y, siempre respetuosos hacer preguntas...

_"Son perfectos para ella tío, son perfectos..."-._

Este era el tipo de hombre que cualquier padre querría para sus hijos.

-¿Todo bien?- me dijo Hakon-.

-muy bien, voy a fumar fuera-.

-Vale-.

Me levanté y salí al jardín.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**(Pov Dick)**

Respire todo lo hondo que pude fumando.

Cuando decidimos venir a casa de los padres de Brian, no me imagine que esa cría se aparecía como una modelo de revista.

_"ES UNA CRÍA DICK, UNA CRÍA"_

Claro que si, era una cría nada más.

Una cría a la cual le han crecido las tetas.

Lance el cigarrillo a la calle y frote mis manos en mi rostro. Esa niña era solo una niña, nada más Dick. ¿Ok?, nada más.

Tenía a mis pies a cualquier mujer que podía desear, sí señor. Esta misma noche, no. Ahora mismo llamaría a Alice.

Cogí mi móvil y marque su número, a los pocos segundos ella respondió.

-aquí su esclava mi amo -dijo ella al otro lado.

Medio sonríe.

-ten todo listo, en dos horas estaré allí-.

Colgué y guarde el móvil de nuevo, una noche con Alice haría que se me fuese de la cabeza esa cría.

-oye Dick -dijo Brian a mi lado -¿te encuentras bien? -.

Lo mire.

-estoy asquerosamente feliz Brian, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -

-si no me quieres contar, no lo hagas, pero no me mientas -

Rodé mis ojos.

-vale no estoy, estoy... preocupado, sabes que en unos días el tema de mi familia...

-entiendo, pero tranquilo. Todo estará bien -.

Asentí.

-necesito una cerveza -dije.

-vayamos dentro, hay muchas -.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Estaba bastante divertida en esa reunión que Hakon había hecho, solo que mi padre no me quitaba la mirada de encima y eso me ponía bastante nerviosa.

Pero mi madre estaba a su lado, y eso también me tranquilizaba.

Dick se había ido, y no había vuelto o yo por lo menos no lo había visto Eso era bueno... para mí.

Y ahora estaba concentrada escuchando a Jasper y Edward, los dos me estaban contando que este año terminaría el instituto, pero debía admitir que Carlisle llamo mi atención.

Estaba en segundo año de medicina.

-¿quieres tomar algo? -me pregunto Carlisle amablemente.

-claro -sonreí.

-¿qué quieres? -.

-lo quieras -sonreí de nuevo amable.

En ese momento Dick entro por la puerta junto a Brian y fueron a la cocina donde había ido Carlisle recién.

-si lo miras así lo ojearas -susurro Hakon a mi lado.

Respire hondo y desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Dick)**

Miré a aquel tipo, el tal Carlisle que estaba sirviendo dos copas de whisky ¿eso le iba a servir a esa cría?

-¿Para quién son las copas?- pregunté-.

-Esa copa es para la señorita Evangeline Casannova-.

-Esa señorita no tiene más de quince años y tú le sirves whisky-.

-¿Eres su padre?-.

Miré a Brian que se hizo el loco saliendo de la cocina y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-No soy su padre, pero soy como su primo mayor y si tienes pensado emborracharla y follartela-.

-Oh querido señor...-.

-Dick-.

-Así que te llaman polla-.

-Sí, porque la tengo muy grande-.

-Eso es un dato interesante- el rubio puso hielo en las copas sin mirarme- pienso hacer muchas cosas con la señorita Evangeline y follar será una de ellas, es virgen, se nota cuando anda-.

-Eres un jodido idiota-.

-¿Lo soy?- me miró fijamente- ¿soy un idiota por querer hacer lo que tú haces con tus grupies?-.

"Te ha callado la boca"-.

Se giró con las copas en la mano y abrió la puerta.

-Nos vemos Mr. Dick-.

Miré hacia la puerta, Evangeline estaba allí hablando con ese hombre mayor a ella, tomó esa copa y bebió un sorbo para atragantarse con el líquido ambar.

-Seguro que ni siquiera ha bebido antes- dije para mi mismo-.

-No, no lo ha hecho-.

Me giré dando un respingo, mierda... Troy-.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Ella es mi tía postiza-.

-Estás loco-.

-Sí, y se como la mira- el tatuado sirvió otro whisky para él-.

-Es una niña-.

-Mi mujer también, y es eso... MI mujer- enfatizó esas dos palabras- ¿Puedes tu decir lo mismo de esas putas a las que te follas?-.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"La noche promete"-.

Cogí mi chaqueta de cuero y caminé hacia la puerta pero me crucé con Evangeline que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Te vas?- dijo en un susurro-.

Apoyé mi mano derecha sobre la puerta que había detrás de ella y acerqué mi rostro bajándolo hasta la altura del de ella, un par de mechas de mi cabello rubio cayeron porencima de mis ojos rozando su pequeña nariz.

-Veo que tienes buena compañía-.

La aparté y no supe porque lo hice, salí dispuesto a hablar con

Alice o a follar directamente...

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Me abracé a mí misma, estaba tumbada en la cama de mi hermana, todos estaban abajo hablando, y escuchando algo de música.

La puerta sonó y me giré al verlo, era Carlisle.

-Hola Evangeline-.

Sacó una baraja de cartas.

-¿Quieres jugar?-.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11 **

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Mire a Carlisle que sonreía moviendo la bajara en su mano.

-¿a qué juego? -susurre.

-a uno muy divertido -dijo él con una sonrisa -si sales un numero par te quitas una prenda, y si sale un número impar el que se quita una prensa soy yo -

Lo mire sorprendida.

-yo...

-vamos Evangeline, di que si, ¿o acaso eres una niña? -.

-yo no soy ninguna niña -le mire.

-eso pensaba -sonrió.

Dejo las cartas una a lado de la otra en forma horizontal sobre la cama.

-pues bien -carlisle me miro fijamente -

Estábamos en la cama de mi cuñado, y el parecía muy emocionado.

**(Pov Dick)**

Aparte frente al piso de Alice, hoy sería una buena noche y la parecía muy bien olvidándome de esa cría.

Cuando estuve a punto de entrar mi móvil sonó, algo dentro de mi me decía que tenia que no atender pero igual lo hice

-dick -dijo Hakon del otro lado.

-hakon, ¿Que quieres? -.

-¿quieres ser el salvador de la virginidad de Evangeline Casannova? -.

-¿qué coño estás diciendo? -casi le grito -estoy a punto de entrar en casa de una MUJER para follar -.

-Evangeline está con Carlisle en mi habitación -.

-QUE, ¿Y SUS PADRES? -.

-Follando en el sótano -.

-¿y por qué coño no la salvas tu? -.

-porque a ella le haría ilusión que lo hicieras tu -.

-voy para allí -.

Colgué, y me metí de nuevo en el coche, en pocos minutos aparque frente de la casa de Hakon y como alma que lleva el diablo me baje de allí. Entre en la casa y sin mirar a nadie subí las escaleras.

Abrí la habitación de golpe y allí estaba esa cría asustada. Me acerque y cogí ese tipo de la camisa, hice que chocara contra la pared.

-nunca más -sisee -te acerques a ella.

Lo empuje fuera y cerré la puerta de un golpe.

Me gire y la mire serio.

Esta se levanto y se me acerco.

-¿por que estabas con ese?

-te fuiste -susurro -

-si me fui, me fui a follar con Alice, con una mujer de verdad -la mire -tu eres una cria -.

En ese momento su expresión cambio, no lo vi. Me cruzo la cara-

-NUNCA MAS ME HABLES ASI -Grito -yo soy Evangeline Casannova-

Se dio media vuelta y se fue de alli abriendo la puerta con fuerza.

"¿qué coño ha sido eso?"

Hakon como un fantasma entro en la habitación y negó.

-la has cagado -bebio cerveza -nunca, nunca, NUNCA, le digas a una mujer Casannova que estuviste cerca de otra mujer -

Se giro y también se fue.

Respire hondo.

Necesitaba una cerveza.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Dick)**

Bajé las escaleras y esa cría ya no estaba.

-Se ha ido con su madre- dijo en respuesta mental Xinia-.

-¿Por qué crees que la busco a ella?-.

-Si de verdad no te importase te hubieses quedado con esa mujer con la que te acuestas ¿no?-.

_"Casannova 1 - Dick 0"-._

-Xinia es una niña-.

-Es una niña ¿lo es?- se encogió de hombros- yo no era mayor a ella cuando conocí a Hakon-.

-pero tú eras más madura-.

-Yo de ti dejaría de buscar excusas, pero una cosa te advierto- me miró fijamente y retrocedí un paso, no sé porque parecía que me fuese a sacar los ojos con la cuchara que estaba sosteniendo- si se te ocurre hacerle daño, usarla... si se te ocurre no tomarla en serio, ten por seguro que iré por ti, tengo amigos Dick, amigos que te pueden encerrar en guantánamo, que te torturen y te violen presos de diferentes etnias y te sometan a vejaciones ocultadas a la prensa ¿me he expresado con claridad?-.

Asentí.

-Buen chico- chupó el chocolate de esa duchara de postre y miró detrás de mi-

Me giré para ver a Hakon sonreía como un colegial.

-¿dónde estabas? te buscaba-.

Xinia dejó de mirarme como una asesina en serie y le sonrió a su marido.

Este la tomó en brazos.

-Buenas noches Dick-.

-Buenas noches...-.

El reverendo, un hombre con el que apenas había cruzado palabras me miró de pies a cabeza sosteniendo de la mano a una joven mujer, la hija de Duque y su esposa.

-¿Que tal estás chico?-.

-bien... señor-.

-Si quieres diversión puedes ir a mi club, se hacen precios especiales a amigos de la familia-.

-Pues no me vendría mal-.

-Di que buscas a cristal y que vas de mi parte-.

-Vale-.

Me pasó una tarjeta negra con letras rojas con la dirección del sitio.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Respiré hondo y me removí en la cama, no estaba agusto, no señor... no lo estaba.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y Dick me había hecho eso.

Me toqué el vientre y subí mis manos hasta mis pechos.

¿No eran suficientes para él?, ya era una mujer, ¿tanto tardaban en darse cuenta?.

Cerré los ojos y escuché como la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Al mirar vi que se trataba de Dick.

Se tumbó en la cama como la otra noche y me abrazó de igual manera, como si fuese una almohada, estaba borracho sin duda, apestaba a cerveza, brandy y a sexo, olía a mujer. No puede contener las lágrimas y me giré para darle la espalda, era inútil intentar despistarle para que se fuese, no lo haría, estaba inconsciente.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13 **_

**(Pov Dick)**

Abrí despacio mis ojos, estaba abrazando a una almohada que olía a ella... a esa cría.

-Dick...-

Esa era la voz de Evangeline. Hasta en mis sueños estaba la voz de esa niña.

Guié mi mirada por la habitación y arrugue la frente. Esta no era la habitación en donde estaba...

-MIERDA -Grite y me senté sobre la cama.

Gire mi cabeza y vi a esa niña tumbada sobre la cama, su cabello estaba disperso por la almohada y me miraba fijamente con esos grandes ojos azules.

-yo...-

-¿te has equivocado de habitación de nuevo? -dijo ella en tono irónico.

Negué rapidez frotando mis ojos con mis dedos.

-debo irme, debo irme -

Me levante a tropezones de la cama, y camine hacia la puerta.

Salí de esa habitación y por suerte, de nuevo no había nadie. Cosa que agradecí.

_"¿cómo coño había entrando de nuevo a su habitación?" -._

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entre en el baño, una ducha me vendría bien. Me quite la ropa y entre en la ducha, le di al agua y cerré mis ojos sintiendo como el agua caliente caiga sobre mi cuerpo.

Cogí el jabón y comencé a pasarlo por mi cuerpo. Tenía unos tatuajes y unos pircings. Deje caer el bajón y deslice mi mano sobre mi miembro pensando en esa cría.

Era una cría... si, una cría que tenía unas bonita tetas.

Me imagine sobre su pequeño cuerpo, acariciando el mismo, sujetando sus pechos. Moví mi mano con más rapidez reclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás corriéndome.

_"muy bien Dick, acabas de masturbarte pensando en Evangeline Casannova" -._

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Después de la ducha, me vestí. Me preguntaba porque Dick, era así. No lo entendía. Baje al comedor para desayunar pero antes de llegar vi a mi padre discutiendo con mi cuñado. Como siempre.

-Rapuncel, ¿por qué coño no te bañas? -le dijo mi padre haciendo una mueca-

-solo me baño con Xinia, y hoy ha salido temprano al trabajo le sonrió como un niño.

-eso sobraba...-

-¿han visto a Judith? -Troy dijo, apareció de la nada, como un fantasma, al igual que siempre -la he dejado jugando y esta -.

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO -Le grito Hakon.

-sí, y le he traído un pastel de chocolate -

Mire sus manos y habita una caja rosa de una pastelería.

Pero nadie le pudo responder que apareció Hannival mirando a un lado y al otro.

-¿han visto a Anny? -pregunto -la he dejado castigada de cara contra la pared y ya no está -.

_"demasiada información"_

Me gire y como quien no quiere la cosa, me fui al comedor.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Evangeline)**

-Así que otra vez se ha metido en tu cama- me dijo Hakon-.

-Si- respiré hondo-.

-¿Sabes qué me pasa a mí cuando vengo borracho a casa?-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Cierro los ojos y no sé cómo pero siempre acabo abrazado a tu hermana-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, es algo que me lleva hasta ella, no sabría explicarlo-.

-A él no le pasa eso Hakon, ¿sabes cómo me he sentido cuando lo he tenido tan cerca?, pensé que me moriría, no he dormido, no he podido hacer otra cosa que intentar no perder la cabeza porque estaba conmigo pero no lo estaba para él soy una almohada por la noche y una cría por la mañana, me huye, yo merezco algo mejor-.

-Lo mereces-.

-Por eso voy a salir con Cayo-.

-¿Con quién?-.

-Es uno de los chicos nuevos que trabaja para mi padre, el rubio de la melena espectacular-.

-Ya.. ya sé quien es-.

-Es un buen chico, me pidió ir a tomar un café esta tarde y lo voy a hacer, si quisiera hacerme algo ya lo habría intentando y no lo ha hecho...-.

-No te fíes nunca-.

-Lo sé...-.

-Entonces ve...-.

-Iré, voy a ponerme algo de ropa y a buscarle-.

**(Pov Dick)**

Aspiré le humo del cigarrillo y cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme en algo.

-Ey- me giré al ver que me llamaban-.

El hermano mayor de Evangeline, Vladimir.

-Hola-.

-Hola- dijo y se sentó a mi lado- ¿qué tal?-.

-Bien ¿y tú?-.

-Bien, estaba... esperando a mi hermana-.

-Ah-.

-Pero se ha ido-.

-¿Donde?-.

-Tenía una cita-.

-¿Una qué?-.

-Una cita... con Cayo, un chico respetable, sin muchos recursos pero como primera cita no está mal, mi padre no lo sabe y mi madre tampoco, me lo ha dicho a mí, pero como su padrino su integridad física es lo que más me interesa-.

-Entiendo-.

-No puedo mandar a nadie, así que quiero que vayas tú-.

-¿Yo porque?-.

-A vigilar que ese idiota no se pase con ella, es un buen chico pero sabes que... no hay que fiarse-.

-Vale... iré-.

-Están en el _café priamo_-.

-Vale-.

"Y te acaban de nombrar niñera..."


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿has hecho lo que te he pedido? -

Mire hacia Vladimir, este estaba tan concentrado en un libro que tuve que preguntárselo tres veces.

-si...-me dijo a duras penas.

Respire hondo y me tumbe en el sofá del salón de donde estábamos.

-pero no entiendo -Vladimir, mi cuñado, me miro -¿por qué me has dicho que le diga eso a Dick?, no es que dude de su capacidad pero Verio, o Máximo podrían ... -.

-porque Dick es un idiota que no se da cuenta lo que tiene frente a sus ojos, solo hay que darle un empujón -. lo mire -no le digas a nadie -.

-no diré nada, pero no lo entiendo -.

Rodé mis ojos.

-ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas -.

-¿eso fue un insulto o un alagado?

-vale, iré a buscar a tu hermana, necesito follar -.

Me levante y me fui el salón.

**(Pov Dick)**

Bien, ahora resultaba que era un niñero.

Mire a mi alrededor, yo misma estaba "disfrazado" con una peluca, un sombrero y unas gafas de sol. La gente podría reconocerme y era lo que menos quería.

Estaba en una mesa alejada de ellos, no podían verme, una planta me tapaba. Pero yo si podía verlos.

-¿que desea tomar? -dijo una camarera -.

-un café -le dije sin darle importancia -

La chica se fue y me concentre en esos dos.

Ese rubio le sonreía y se comportaba como un caballero, no, no, intentaba comportarse como un caballero. Pero cada tanto desviaba su vista hacia el escote que ella tenía.

Un escote discreto, pero ese tío la desvestía con la mirada.

Ella sonreía y hablaba, al parecer le estaba contando algo importante. Ese tío asentía pero apostaba mi mano que no la estaba escuchando.

Me levante de golpe cuando ese le toco su mano, sin pensarme y prácticamente corriendo hacia allí me pare frente a la mesa de ellos-

-tu -le dije al tío -vete -

Este se levante haciéndome frente.

-¿y quién eres tú? -

-un amigo de la familia, vete o llamare a su padre y sus tíos -.

-vete Cayo -murmuro Evangeline -estaré bien -.

Ese se fue fingiéndose enfadado.

Me senté en la mesa y la mire tras las gafas.

-¿qué crees que estabas haciendo? -.

Ella respiro hondo.

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones -

Iba a levantarse de la mesa, pero la sujete de la muñeca imponiéndoselo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Dick)**

-No me han dejado plantado y este no será el día-.

Hice que se sentase otra vez en su lugar.

-Si querías tomar café me lo hubieses dicho, podíamos haber ido a tomarlo los dos-.

-Oh, disculpa por pensar que ibas a irte huyendo como si fuese una apestada-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Porque puedes dormir en mi cama pero no puedes tomar un café conmigo-.

Me atraganté al tragar un sorbo del café que había frente a mí y que el chico no había tocado.

-Mierda, no digas esas cosas Evangeline-.

-No eres nadie para exigirme una mierda, Dick, ahora deja que me vaya-.

-¿Porque me tratas mal?-.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-.

-No quiero nada, me han enviado para protegerte-.

-No necesito protección-.

-Eso lo dices ahora, pero te salvé la otra noche de ese hijo de puta y lo acabo de hacer con este tío-.

-Este tío como tú le dices trabaja para mi padre, es un hombre de verdad. Te quejas de que yo soy una niña, ¿que se supone que eres tú?, un hombre sin la más mínima decencia, con carencias afectivas que seguramente no ha tenido cariño en su vida y se dedica a ir de un lado para otro metiendo su enorme polla en coños de tías que ni siquiera le importan, como si hubiese sido diseñado para eso, porque como persona vales menos que nada-.

-Vale, esta conversación ha terminado, te llevaré a tu casa y no quiero oírte-.

Se levantó y subió al coche.

_**(Pov Evangeline)**_

Me bajé del coche al llegar a casa y camine hacia mi habitación, eché la llave y respiré hondo. Puse algo de música, clásica, con la intención de relajarme.

Desde muy niña había recibido clases de violín y hacía unos días qu eno lo tocaba así que me dispuse a tocarlo y toqué algo triste, una partitura de una melodía que me enseñaron no hace mucho, una canción verdaderamente triste pero bella.

Cuando acabé sonó la puerta y al abrirla vi a Hakon.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo-.

-Hola-.

-Por lo que se has puesto a Dick en su lugar-.

-Si lo he hecho-.

-Su nombre es Cedric-.

-¿Cedric?-.

-Si-.

-Se lo diré-.

-No le gusta que lo llamen así-.

-Yo puede hacer lo que quiera, soy Evangeline Casannova-.

-Te pareces a tu hermana y a tu padre-.

-Sí, lo sé-.

-Te está esperando en el sótano, Cedric quieres pedirte disculpas-.

-Ah, vale-.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_**(Pov Evangeline)**_

Estaba sentada en medio de una de las salas del sótano, en una silla de metal. Nunca había bajado aquí, estaba prohibido. Pero era en el único lugar donde podía hablar bien sin que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Me enderece en la silla, y mire hacia la puerta.

Hakon me dijo que bajase, él quería hablarme, estuve preparando por algunas horas el discurso que le diría y hoy y ahora sería el momento.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Dick, se veía muy bien, muy sexy. Respire hondo a la vez que el cerraba la puerta.

No dijo nada, solo se acerco hacia mí.

Yo estuve a punto de abrir la boca pero él me sujeto del brazo y en un rápido movimiento me llevo contra la pared haciendo que mi espalda choque en la misma iba a quejarme pero Dick acerco su boca a la mía besándome en los labios.

Era la primera vez que un hombre me besaba.

Cerré mis ojos y el mordió mi labio inferior, gemí sin saber que estaba haciendo y entre abrí mis labios, cuando lo hice Dick ingreso su lengua en mi boca, el rozo su lengua con la mía.

Sus manos subieron por mi cintura hasta mis senos que lo sujetaron por arriba de la ropa.

Lleve mis manos hasta su camiseta y lo sujete con fuerza mientras me acercaba hacia él.

Sentí como una de sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me acercaron a él.

¿Qué me pasaba, estaba perdida?

Dick comenzó a besarme por el cuello mientras respiraba con mis labios entre abiertos, su mano libre fue hacia bajo de mi blusa y sujeto mi seno por encima del sujetador.

Gemí levemente sujetándolo con fuerza de la camiseta.

-nunca más -dijo él con su voz ronca -vuelvas hablarme de esa manera -

Se alejo de mí, lo mire sin entender y me pegue contra la pared.

**(Pov Dick)**

_"IDIOTA"_

Por poco te follas a la virginal Evangeline.

Respire hondo mirándola, ella estaba con sus labios entre abiertos, y tenía su cabello sobre su rostro. Medio sonreí al mirarla. Ahora mismo no parecía una cría.

_"PERO LO ES, LO ES. ES UNA CRIA" -._

-Cedric...-

Arrugue mi frente.

-¿cómo me has llamado?

-Cedric -.

Me acerque hacia ella y la sujete del cuello mirándola a la los ojos.

-¿QUIEN TE HA DICHO MI NOMBRE? -.

-Hakon -susurro asustada -.

-NUNCA MAS, NUNCA MAS ME LLAMES ASI -.

La solté y me gire saliendo del sótano, debía irme. Ahora mismo. Debía irme.

Subí hacia la casa, y me choque con alguien, no me fije en quien, tampoco me importaba, camine fuera de la casa y al sentir el aire respire hondo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Las piernas me temblaban, así que me escurrí en la pared hasta que me quedé sentada en el suelo, a oscuras en esa sala fría.

La puerta se abrió un poco y miré hacia arriba, era Hannival.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-.

No hablaba mucho con él, cada vez que Anny me veía cerca de él lloraba, y es que no le gustaba que otras mujeres jóvenes estuviesen cerca de Hannival.

-¿Me vas a responder, estás bien?-.

Asentí.

-Vamos fuera de aquí, si tu padre te ve podemos tener problemas-.

Asentí otra vez y salí de allí junto a Hannival que abrió la puerta de la cocina y me hizo un gesto para que entrase.

-Antes he visto a Dick salir de aquí... ¿ha pasado algo con él?-.

-¿Te refieres a si nos hemos acostado?-.

-Se que no te has acostado con él, se te nota-.

-Vale...-.

-Me refiero a si te ha hecho algo-.

-Nos hemos besado-.

-Ese comportamiento no es propio de una chica-.

-Lo sé...- susurré- él me gusta Hannival, y si te cuento esto es porque... estoy desesperada-.

-Tú y yo no hemos hablado mucho, intento mantener distancia con cualquier mujer, a pesar de que somos primos-.

-Lo sé, por anny-.

-Si, por Anny, intento entender que es lo que lleva a una joven como tu el fijarse en alguien como él, pero ya que tu hermana eligió al guitarrista... bueno el guitarrista sabe lo que es el negocio pero ese chico... no ve más allá de sus narices, pero si te gusta insiste, se le notaba nervioso... y empalmado-.

Me sonrojé.

-Te pareces tanto a ella-.

-A mi abuela-susurré-.

-Sí, te pareces mucho a ella, no dejes su imagen por el suelo ella no lo querría-.

-lo prometo-.

-Eso está bien...- se levantó- voy a buscar a Anny-.

-Vale... gracias por escuchar, no sabía que podías hacerlo-.

-Me sobrevaloran pequeña prima- me guiñó un ojo y se fue-.

**(Pov Dick)**

-¿Estás bien muchacho?- dijo Hakon detrás de mi-.

-Joder, eres como un jodido fantasma Hakon-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si-.

-¿Que ha pasado?-.

-La he besado, y me ha llamado Cedric-.

-Ese es tu nombre-.

-No me gusta-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-PORQUE MI MADRE ME LLAMABA ASÍ-.

-¿Qué problema tienes con tu madre?-.

-Oye...-.

-Puedes hablar conmigo chico, se lo que es estar de mierda hasta el cuello-.

-¿Tienes maría?-.

Me pasó un porro encendido el cual él estaba fumando.

Di una calada y me senté en el césped del jardín trasero de esa casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Mi madre se dedicaba a traer a chico jóvenes a casa, chicos de mi edad... era una zorra, que le gustaba beber y pegarme, eso es todo-.

-¿Y tu padre?-.

-Mi padre murió cuando era un crío, sifilis-.

-Entiendo... quizás necesites visitar a Atenea-.

-¿La madre de Evangeline? Oh, claro "hola Atenea por poco me follo a tu hija en el sótano pero tranquila cuando cumpla los veinte pienso hacerla, podría ser su padre, soy un depravado"-.

-La edad es un número chico, no deberías preocuparte siempre-.

-No quiero parecerme a mi madre eso es todo-.

-Entiendo... ella... no juegues con ella-.

-No volverá a pasar-.

-Vale, eso espero-.

Terminé le porro viendo como el rubio se marchaba.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19 **_

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Suspire y me deje caer sobre mi cama mirando el techo. Estaba tan concentradas en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que la puerta se abrió, hasta que alguien se sentó en la cama.

-hola hija -dijo mi padre.

Me senté de golpe en la cama y lo mire.

-hola -susurro -no te he escuchado.

El sonrió, y acaricio mi cabello.

-estos últimos días has estado un poco distraída -.

-lo sé papá -murmure.

-te he traído un regalo -.

Sonreí.

"¿y ahora qué será?" -.

El me dio una caja envuelta en un papel rosa con un enorme moño. Quite rápidamente el papel y abrí la caja, allí había una fina muñeca.

Cogí la muñeca y la mire y luego mire a mi padre.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto emocionado.

-claro...-susurre.

¿qué le podía decir?.

El beso mi mejilla.

-ven hija, vayamos al cine -.

Suspire y asentí nuevamente. Me levante de la cama dejando la muñeca.

-¿no traerás a tu muñeca? -.

Mire a mi padre.

-claro -cogí de nuevo a la muñeca y el sonrió.

"que me parta un rayo" -.

Salimos de la habitación.

**(Pov Dick)**

Deje caer la botella de cerveza que tenía en mi mano, me gire sobre la cama. Estaba borracho y drogado, y por ultimo me sentía un pervertido sexual.

Ella era una cría.

Una cría que realmente me gustaba.

-No Dick, a ti no te gusta -me dije a mí mismo.

Y así debía ser.

Mañana le diría a Brian que me iría de esta casa, volvería a Nueva York, no quería hacerlo pero era lo mejor. Me alejaría de esa cría, y punto.

Allí estaba mi familia, la familia de mi padre todos banqueros y politicos.

Me sentía sapo de otro pozo, pero antes de quedarme aquí, era lo mejor.

Tal vez hasta conozcas a una chica -pensé-

-claro... -murmure -nadie se comprara con ella.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Cuando volvimos del cine me crucé en el pasillo con Dick, fumaba un cigarrillo y arrastraba una sucia bolsa de viaje.

-¿Te vas?- las palabras salieron antes de poder controlarlas-.

-Si- dijo con voz ronca, sus ojos estaban rojos-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Estoy de puta madre Evangeline-.

-No me lo creo-.

-Pues hazlo, dejaré que tenas esas citas con esos tíos a los que conoces y espero que encuentres a un hombre con el que casarse y traer más herederos a esta familia-.

-¿A qué coño viene eso?-.

-Aún juegas con muñecas- dijo mirando la muñeca que tenía-.

-Me la ha comprado mi padre-.

-¿Y?-.

-Oye si vas a irte hazlo ya-.

-Eso pensaba hacer- siseó y se acercó a mi-.

"Mierda... demasiado cerca"-.

-Que te vaya bien-.

Cerré los ojos y lo besé en los labios en un rápido gesto.

Él no se movió al principio, me miró con el ceño fruncido, soltó la bolsa de viaje y me tomó con su mano derecha de la nuca acercándome a su boca y con su mano izquierda me sujetó del trasero, me acercó a su cuerpo y noté su erección...

"Oh dios..."-.

El beso era embriagador, no terminaba, me costaba respirar pero éramos todo bocas, lengua y muchas ganas de que no se fuese.

Empujó con el pie sin soltarme la bolsa de viaje dentro de una de las habitaciones de invitados y me metió con él allí dentro a oscuras.

Cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe y se separó de mí un poco.

-Solo esta vez- dijo él respirando con dificultad-.

-No te vayas...-.

-No me pidas eso...-.

-No te vayas por favor, no te vayas, te he esperado mucho tiempo-.

Lo abracé y apoyé mi cara en su pecho, escuché su corazón y cerré los ojos.

-No te vayas...-.

-Mierda... Evangeline...-.

-No lo hagas...-.

-No me iré-.

-Júralo-.

-Lo juro...no me iré-.

Caminó hacia atrás y se sentó en la cama, su respiración se calmó y me senté sobre sus piernas a horcajadas.

-Sigues siendo una cría...-.

Subí la tela de mi vestido quitándolo por encima de mi cabeza.

-No soy una cría-.

-Tienes quince años, aun que parecen más...- la voz se le enronqueció- oye yo no soy un caballero-.

-No espero que lo seas-.

-Mereces un caballero, así que bájate de encima de mí y túmbate-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Hazlo-.

Lo hice y me tumbé.

Él se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Mi primera vez fue una mierda, fue rápido, fue sucio... no quiero eso para ti, te he visto crecer-.

-Deja eso-.

-Oblígame- besó mi hombro- vamos niña, duérmete, mañana será otro día...-.

Tocó mis caderas despacio pero no demasiado y cerré los ojos simulando que dormía, él no se movía me sostenía contra su pecho y su respiración se normalizó.

Ya no era una almohada... estábamos durmiendo juntos, no se iría...


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Evangelie)**

Sonreí y me acurruque en el cuerpo de Dick, el era perfecto y por esta noche solo era mío.

Bese su cuello y él se removió abrazándome con más fuerza.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y Dick estaba mirándome fijamente.

-hola -susurre sonrojándome -.

El sonrió besando mi frente.

-hola -dijo él con la voz ronca - ¿has dormido bien? -

Asentí levemente.

-¿y tú? -.

-mejor que nunca -.

-¿Te irás? -susurre.

Tuve que preguntarlo.

-no, no me iré pero...-

-no digas que soy una niña porque no lo soy -.

-iba a decir que puedes tener a mejores hombres que yo -.

-pero yo te quiero a ti -me sonroje.

-¿enserio? -.

Asentí.

-desde que era una niña. Siempre te he querido -.

"acabas de confesar tus sentimientos, bravo Evangeline"

-nunca nadie me ha dicho eso -murmuro y me abrazo con más fuerza-

-pues yo te lo digo, te quiero Cedric -.

-dick -.

-¿por qué no te gusta que te llame por tu nombre? -.

-mi madre solía hacerlo -.

Lo mire.

-no era una buena mujer -.

-lo siento mucho...-

-Shhhhh -me beso en los labios -

Sonrei y lo abrase por el cuello besando sus labios.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Sonreí mirando fijamente a la mesa, lo que estaba viendo era muy bueno.

-¿por qué sonreís como un idiota rapuncel? -.

Mire a mi suegro.

-porque recordaba cómo me folle a tu hija en la ducha esta mañana -.

-eso sobraba -.

-te jodes -.

-ya basta -dijo Duque -quiero un desayuno en paz -.

Todos nos callamos.

Xinia sujeto mi mano y me susurro al oído.

-¿qué has visto? -.

Le bese en los labios.

-a Dick y Evangeline -susurre solo para que ella me escuchase -pronto tendremos noticias de ellos.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Dick)**

-Llevaré mis cosas a mi habitación- le dije levantándome-.

Intenté no mirarla demasiado, el tenerla semi desnuda cerca de mi no ayudaba.

-Vale yo me daré una ducha-.

"Wow!"-.

-Vale vale-.

Cogí mi maleta y la llevé otra vez a la habitación. Respiré hondo.

¿Debía hablar con v y decirle que estaba con su hija? ¿en realidad estaba con ella, estaba prepardado para el Compromiso? porque no me atrevería a follarme a una Casannova virgen si fuese un juego.

Respiré hondo y me senté en la cama, necesitaba una ducha, el puto empalme no se me había ido den toda la noche.

El tenerla a ella tan cerca no ayudaba.

Me quité la ropa y entré en la ducha, escuché un ruido fuera, pensé que sería Brian.

-Ey estoy en la ducha- dije-.

-Señor-.

-Mierda...-.

Me tapé enseguida y apagué el agua que comenzó a salir.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Soy una sirvienta de la casa, pensé que necesitaba compañía-.

-No, no la necesito, vete-.

-¿Porque me rechaza antes de verme?-.

La chica se quitó la ropa pero no la miré.

-Vete de aquí, no quiero a mujeres-.

-Dick había pensado que...-.

Evangeline se quedó justo detrás de esa mujer desnuda.

-Ey esto no es lo que parece-.

-Ya...-.

Se giró y se fue.

"M.I.E.R.D.A"-.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Bajé las escalera rápidamente, todo lo rápido que puede y salí llevándome por delante a dos personas que entraban a la casa.

Corrí hacia el bosque y más allá hasta llegar al cementerio familia, me senté y respiré hondo... estaba llorando, todo era un juego por eso no habíamos hecho nada, por eso no quiso acostarse conmigo porque todo era un maldito juego.

Miré la tumba de mi abuela y me senté en completo silencio sin dejar de llorar.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23 **_

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Apoye mi rostro en mis rodillas sin dejar de llorar, tenia espasmos, no podía parar, tenía un ataque de llanto.

Dick había jugado conmigo.

No me quería, no me quería.

Me abrace todo lo fuerte que pude en mis piernas, y seguí llorando.

-Evangeline...-

Levante mi vista y allí estaba él.

Me levante y lo mire, se quiso acercar pero me aleje.

-NO ME TOQUES -.

-Evan...

-NO ME NOMBRES, NO ME TOQUES, NO TE ACERQUES, VETE, VETE SOLO QUERÍAS JUGAR CONMIGO -.

No me dijo nada, solo me miro.

-QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE MI CASA, AHORA, ERES UN PUTERO -.

No dijo nada de nuevo, solo se acerco hacia de mí y me cogió con fuerza de la cintura.

-NO ME TOQUES, NO ME TOQUES.

-¡CÁLLATE! -Me grito

Lo mire con mis ojos rojos.

-Evangeline, esa mujer entro en mi habitación, estaba en la ducha, dijo que era una sirvienta -.

-mientes -dije entre dientes -.

-no lo hago digo la verdad, puedo ser muchas cosas pero nunca un mentiroso -.

No dije nada.

-niña, no te das cuenta que te quiero, que eres la única persona que en verdad me interesa, pude haberte follado antes pero no lo hice.

-¿me quieres? -susurre.

-sí, te quiero, te quiero de verdad -

Me soltó y se me quedo mirando.

-esa mujer...

-esa mujer entro sin permiso, no me interesa -dijo de nuevo -solo me interesas tu niña, no te das que estoy diciendo que te amo -.

Abrí grandes mis ojos y lleve las manos a mi boca.

_"DICK ACABA DE DECIRTE QUE TE AMA" -._

**(Pov Dick)**

_"Bien, ahora si Dick. Has dicho la verdad, la verdad de lo que te pasaba con esa niña" _

Respire hondo.

Ella no decía nada.

_"Ahora te dirás que eres un perro" -._

Pero en cambio de ello me abrazo por el cuello comenzando a llorar.

También la abrace acercándola todo lo que pude a mi torso.

Pero un carraspeo hiso que ambos nos giremos.

Allí estaba duque, junto a su hijo y detrás de el Hakon sonriendo como un niño. Y a su lado Xinia.

_"Bien, falta el padre y estamos todos" _


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Dick)**

Estábamos en el despacho de Duque, respiré hondo y miré al hombre que tenía frente a mí sujetando la mano de Evangeline.

-¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO NIÑA?-.

-Oye tú no eres nadie para hablarle así-.

Todos en la sala me miraron.

-A esto me refiero... A ESTO ME REFIERO, ÉL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL NEGOCIO, ÉL NO SABES LO QUE ES EL RESPETO-.

-Yo le enseñaré- dijo Hakon- yo respondo por él-.

-SEGURO QUE NI SIQUIERA HA SIDO BAUTIZADO-.

-No lo ha sido, me ofrezco como padrino- Hakon estaba diciendo cosas que no entendía-.

Iba a decir algo pero Evangeline negó.

Así que me callé.

-V tiene que saber esto- dijo finalmente Bree-.

-Y Atenea- dijo Xinia-.

-Si... pero será después de que yo vuelva de gira- miré a Evangeline- serán un par de días-.

-Yo iré con él- dijo Brian-.

-Bien- dijo Duque- teneis hasta la semana que viene para legalizar esto, mantengamos el secreto hasta entonces-.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Después de hablar con Duque me senté en la cama y vi como Dick empaquetaba nuevamente sus cosas.

-Me dijiste que no te irías- susurré-.

-Y no me voy, solo me ausentaré unos días, volveré por ti-.

Asentí.

-¿Y hasta entonces no vas a tocarme?-.

Dejó de meter sus cosas en su bolsa de viaje y me miró.

-No sería justo para ti nena, no sería nada justo-.

-No espero que sea justo-.

-pero yo sí, espero que sea justo lo que esperas-.

Respiré hondo.

-¿Yo te gusto?- le miré-.

-Claro que me gustas-.

Se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios.

-Eres mi persona favorita-.

Asentí y lo abracé por el cuello sin dejar de besarle.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**Días Después **

**(Pov Dick)**

Respire hondo.

Quería irme volando hacia el puto avión y llegar lo más rápido que podía hacia Evangeline. Estos días me di cuenta de varias cosas sin mencionar que Hakon no dejo de hablar del negocio, y de las reglas.

"Tal vez debía mencionárselo a mi familia"

Negué rápidamente, no era lo mejor. Por lo menos por ahora.

Brian no dejaba de hablar hacia los periodistas, Hakon como los demás había desaparecidos. Hubiera hecho lo mismo pero Brian estaba delante y se me iba tendría que empujarlo.

-bien, eso es todo -dijo Brian sonriendo.

"al fin" -.

-¿cuando estarán de nuevo juntos?. ¿Cuándo harán el concierto con la banda de tu padre Brian? -. pregunto un periodista.

-El concierto se hará este sábado, y después de eso nos tomaremos unas vacaciones, buenas tardes - dijo el cortando la conversaciones.

Comenzó a caminar y lo seguí, entramos en el avión privado que Hakon había alquilado y cada quien tomo un asiento. Todos desaban volver, lo gemelos y Collin para seguir follando. Hakon como Brian para estar con sus mujeres, y yo porque quería estar cerca de esa niña.

Apoye mi cabeza en el cómodo asiento mirando hacia la nada.

Me sorprendía a mí mismo, las grupies se nos lanzaron encima, pero por primera vez, no le hice caso a ninguna, todas eran insignificantes.

Solo me quede encerrado hablando con ella por teléfono, era lo más cercano que podía estar con ella.

-¿tienes alguna duda? -Hakon me pregunto al sentarse a mi lado.

-no -le mire.

-me alegro -.

-hasta has sido bautizado, y yo Hakon he sido tu padrino -dijo sonriendo -debes sentirte orgullo -.

-claro, estoy tan feliz...

-lo sé muchacho, lo sé -.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, creo que este hombre no sabía lo que era el sarcasmo -.

-oye, ¿tu familia...? -.

-después Hakon, después se lo diré, ahora quiero estar con Evangeline -.

-vaya, te ha picado el bichito del amor -.

Respire hondo. Muy hondo.

-ahora viene lo mas difícil -dijo él.

Lo mire.

-decirle a V -

"cierto" -.

-YO LE DIGO, YO LE DIGO -Dijo sonriendo y comenzando a saltar.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Estaba esperando a Dick, dijo que vendría esta noche. Lo había visto por las noticias, el estaba junto a Brian. Hablando sobre un concierto gratis, le diría que me llevase, me gustaría mucho verlo.

El era un gran bajista, el mejor de todo. Nadie se le comparaba.

-peque, ¿qué haces aquí? -.

Mi padre apareció a mi lado.

"esperando a Dick" -.

-emmm tomando un poco de aire -susurre.

-ya veo..-.

Mire a mi padre.

-¿ocurre algo papá? -.

El sonrió y acaricio mi cabello.

-no, entra pronto que hace frio -.

Suspire y asentí.

-claro -murmure.

El entro y yo me senté en las escaleras de la entrada principal.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Estaba algo nerviosa esperando a que Dick llegase, había una cena en la casa Casannova, se celebraba el cumpleaños de Jade, la hija de Hannival y era una fiesta temática, todos íbamos disfrazados como en la época medieval por petición de la cumpleañera.

Mi vestido era grande, como todos en aquella cena y en un par de horas bajaríamos.

Pero antes, mi puerta sonó y supe que era él.

Abrí y allí estaba, respirando jocoso.

-¿Estás bien?- dije con una sonrisa-.

-¿Y esta ropa?-.

-Tengo tu traje aquí- dije señalándolo- es una fiesta temática-.

Asintió y me tomó de la cintura besándome en los labios.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-.

Revisé su cuello por si había chupetones, carmín, lo olí por si tenía perfume de mujer, pero nada...

-¿Qué haces?- dijo riéndose-.

-Nada- susurré-.

-¿me da tiempo a darme una ducha?-.

Asentí.

-Te pediría que vinieses conmigo pero con tanta ropa sería complicado-.

Me sonrojé.

-Mejor espero fuera-.

-Claro nena-.

**(Pov Dick)**

"Ahora se hace la estrecha ¿y por qué coño se me desnudó la última vez?"-.

Reí para mis adentros y una vez duchado me puse ese traje, estaba cansado pero hoy sería la noche en la que le diría a V que quería una relación seria con su hija.

Y seguramente me corte los huevos.

Bueno, evadiendo ese pequeño asunto. Peiné mi cabello hacia atrás y me sorprendí.

-Casi pareces decente...- murmuré en voz baja mirándome al espejo-.

Arreglé el pañuelo y el broche que había debajo de ese cuello de esa camisa blanca.

La chaqueta era elegante, negra con detalles dorados

¿Iríamos todos iguales?, en fin, eso ya se vería.

Salí de la habitación y me crucé con Hannival.

"Mierda, este sí que parece haber salido de una película medieval, y yo que creía que estaba bien para la ocasión.."-.

Ese hombre se había peinado hacia atrás completamente, y llevaba una chaqueta de color verde claro que resaltaba sus ojos, no enseñaba más que los tatuajes de sus patillas y de sus manos, un pañuelo rizado cubría la parte superior de su pecho perfectamente abrochado con un broche de lo que parecía plata antigua, unos pantalones de la época negros y unas botas sacadas de una de las mejores casas de botas de piel hechas a medidas de toda

Italia ¿este hombre no escatimaba en gastos ni en sus disfraces?.

-¿Hola?- dijo Hannival mirándome-.

-Ho... hola-.

-¿Ocurre algo?- se examinó-.

-No, es que... vas demasiado... de la época-.

-Nunca es demasiado, si lo mucho es poco-.

-Esto... claro-.

El tatuado se irguió y le siguió una chica rubia, era Anny vestida con un vestido de la época color rosa palo, muy elegante, recatado y a la vez infantil, llevaba una corona de piedras.

Le tomó la mano y por un momento me pareció esos dibujos animados en los que les brillan los ojos cuando están felices, al ver a su marido.

Tuve que reírme, cuando se fueron Evangeline se acercó, me gustaba como le quedaba ese vestido, además, íbamos a conjunto.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Entre en el salón de fiesta de la casa Casannova junto a Dick, algunas personas nos miraron pero no hice caso. Lo mire de reojo, el estaba perfecto.

-herminta -dijo Vladimir detrás de mí.

Ambos nos giramos y estaba del brazo con su mujer. Rosa María.

-tu -dijo mirando a Dick -lastima a mi hermana y usare tu cabeza como pisapapeles -

-yo...

No dejo que Dick contestara, solo cogió de la mano a su mujer y ambos entraron en el salón de fiesta. Con esa actitud que nos definía a todos los Casannova.

-tu hermano es raro -dijo Dick susurrándome.

-lo sé -sonreí riendo leve.

-me gustaría abrazarte y besarte en medio del salón -dijo el de nuevo.

Mordí mi labio y me sonroje mirando al suelo.

-me gustas cuando te sonrojas -.

-ya basta -murmure mirando a todos lados por si alguien nos estaba viendo.

Pero todos estaban concentrados en sus vidas-

-¿le has hablado a tu familia de mi? -mi pregunta salió sin pensarlo.

El se me quedo viendo.

-primero quiero hablar con tu padre -me dijo -solo me reúno con mi familia para los funerales y aun así nunca voy -.

-¿por qué? -susurre.

-porque cuando mi padre murió mi madre no se ocupo de mi, y me dejo con mis tíos, y ellos no me trataron muy bien -.

-lo siento mucho -murmuro y le sujete su mano -

Un carraspeo hiso que nos separamos pensando que era mi padre, pero no, era mi tío duque junto a Bree.

**(Pov Dick)**

-en mi despacho después de la fiesta -dijo duque y entro en el salón con su mujer.

Respire hondo.

-estaré contigo -dijo Evangeline -

-y yo también -dijo Hakon.

Nos giramos y allí estaba con su mujer. Xinia llevaba un vestido de época completamente negro. Y hakon. Hakon parecía un pordiosero.

-pareces un fantasma -le dije -¿de dónde has sacado eso? -.

Se encogió de hombros.

-lo encontré en el ático de casa -dijo él.

"Valeeeeeeee" -.

-¿estás bien? pregunto Xinia a su hermana.

Evangeline asintió.

-V está bajando -dijo Hakon mirando a la nada.

"esto es raro" -.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov Dick)**

Miré a Evangeline y esta me miró a mí, me tomó de la mano y la sujeté con fuerza al ver a V.

Que tomando la mano de su esposa, nos miró fijamente.

-A mi despacho- dijo en un susurro-.

Vaya, parecía más civilizado.

-Que no te engañe su porte- dijo Hakon- seguro que está pensando en cómo descuartizarte-.

Tragué en seco y fui hacia donde me dijo.

Seguido por Hakon y su esposa y por el hermano de Evangeline.

Una vez en el despacho él tomó posición en un sillón grande de cuerpo que en comparación a él no era tan grande, su esposa se sentó sobre la mesa a su lado, detrás de él su hijo serio y su esposa mirando sus manos bastante absorta o quizás consciente de lo que pasaría en poco tiempo.

Hakon se puso a mi lado y Xinia se puso al lado de su padre tocando su hombro.

-Papá-.

-¿Ahora me llamas papá? tu lo sabías-.

-Sí, lo sabía, pero todo ha sido rápido-.

-¡ALGUIEN MÁS LO SABÍA!-.

-Yo lo sabía- dijo Hakon- todos en realidad-.

-¿y porque se me oculta?-.

-Porque queríamos esperar a hoy para decírtelo- susurró Evangleine- ya no soy una niña-.

-¿TE HAS ACOSTADO CON MI HIJA?-.

-¡No!- dije levantando las manos-.

-LO HAS ECHO-.

-Cristo, no, ella es virgen todavía-.

Me sujetó del cuello de la camisa y me levantó prácticamente como un muñeco, podría haberle dado una patada pero estaba en su casa, su casa, sus normas.

-PAPÁ-.

-Te vas a casar con ella y lo harás mañana mismo-.

-V- dijo Hakon-.

-CÁLLATE RAPUNCEL-.

Me soltó y respiré hondo.

-Lo haré-.

-Y por tu bien espero que hayas comprendido las normas de la familia o te arranco la polla y te la hago comer ¿lo has entendido?-.

-Si señor-.

Su esposa lo tomó de la mano y salió de allí con él, hecho una furia.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

-Evangeline- mi hermano tomó el lugar de mi padre y me miró fijamente-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Tú quieres esto?-.

-Si...-.

-Entonces saca a tu hombre de aquí o apuesto a que V le dará una paliza-.

-Vale...-.

-Bien- miró a Dick- ¿cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Eso no...-.

-Cual es-.

-Cedric-.

-Bien... limpiaremos tu ficha policial, Duque te querrá meter en el negocio y créeme no tienes opción-.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29 **

**(Pov Dick)**

Mire fijamente hacia arriba, hoy había bastantes estrellas. Fumaba tranquilo, mañana me casaría y no entendía porque estaba tan tranquilo.

Me agradaba saber que la pequeña Evangeline sería mi esposa, por siempre. Solo mía, me llenaba de orgulloso.

-¿Disfrutando tu última noche de soltero? -dijo Brian parándose a mi lado.

Tuve que reír.

-no luces con miedo -.

-¿Debería? -.

-tal vez - se encogió de hombros -.

-Brian...-.

-Dime -.

-Vladimir dijo que...

-entrarías en el negocio, si ya lo sé. Todos lo saben -.

Respire hondo.

-¿Que tienes? -.

-que no quiero dejar la banda...

Este comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado y puso una mano en mi hombro.

-tranquilo hombre, que no dejaremos de tocar -

Lo mire.

-la banda será tu segundo trabajo -.

-tu...

-sí, yo estoy dentro, desde que era un niño -.

-¿por qué no me has dicho nada? -.

-porque no estabas en la familia, y hay cosas que solo lo saben la familia -.

-entiendo -.

-ahora, ¿Asustado? -.

-que no -me ríe -estoy ansioso -.

-Cedric -dijo Duque detrás de mi y ambos nos giramos -

Estaba con su hijo y el tal Hannival.

-Dick -.

-te llamare como crea...

-no me gusta mi nombre duque, mi madre lo escogió

El tal Hannival me miro y luego le hablo a duque que asintio.

-Dick -repitio -.

-gracias -.

-he estado leyendo tu historial y quiero sacarme una duda, es mas rapido que tu me lo digas que averiguarlo -.

-¿Cual? -.

-¿eres parientes de los senadores Willian Smith y John Smith?

Respire hondo.

-Lo soy, mi padre era su primo -.

Este asintió.

-¿y del Robison Smith?...

-si si, trabajaba en el banco Central de Nueva York, la verdad no se que hace, es mi tío -.

-es bueno saberlo -

Se giro junto a esos y se fueron.

-eso fue raro -dije.

-te acostumbraras dijo Brian a mi lado.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

-¿papá no quiere verme? -.

Estaba sentada en mi cama, mi madre estaba mi lado

-no, dale tiempo -.

Asentí suspirando.

-¿por qué no me has dicho nada? -.

-porque no querías que te enfadaras -.

-otra hija mía con un perro flauta -.

-no le digas así -sonreí -Dick es hermoso -.

Mi madre se rio y negó.

-eres tan parecida a tu hermana -.

-lo sé, las dos tenemos a unos hombres que TODAS nos envidias -.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-no me refería a eso -.

-ya ya, una broma no viene mal -.

-descansa -beso mi frente -mañana tienes un día largo -.

-lo sé mamá, gracias -.

-te quiero hija -.

-igual yo .


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Evangeline)**

No podía dormir, apenas en unas horas sería la esposa de Dick.

Decidí dar un pequeño paseo por la casa y sin pensarlo demasiado llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Dick.

Llamé despacio a la puerta y allí estaba él, fumando y tomando una copa de lo que parecía whisky.

Se hizo a un lado y me miró fijamente de pies a cabeza.

Quizás no fue buena opción el ponerme un pijama de mi madre, de esos semi transparentes negros de seda y encajes.

Entré en la habitación y me senté en su cama, olía a él.

Por lo visto acababa de salir de la ducha.

-Hola- susurré-.

-Hola, no deberías haber venido-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No se... digamos que tu padre no lo aprobaría-.

-Mi padre lo acabará aceptando-.

-Posiblemente-.

Terminó el líquido ámbar de su vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche.

-¿Porque estás aquí pequeña Evangeline?-.

-Porque quería ver a mi futuro marido-.

-¿Justo esta noche?-.

-Si- me acosté en su cama y lo miré- y quería dormir con él siendo su almohada-.

Me sonrió y se acostó a mi lado, me rodeó con sus brazos e inspiró cerca de mi cuello.

-Serás muchas cosas pero nunca una almohada-.

Deslizó sus dedos por mis pechos y mordí mi labio mirándole.

-Será mejor que te vayas-.

-No quiero irme...-.

-Vamos, un día, solo un día y haremos las cosas como se tienen que hacer-.

-Pero yo no quiero-.

Sujeté su cabello rubio y lo acerqué hacia mi besándole en los labios. Gruñó bajito sobre mi boca y me puso sobre él.

**(Pov Dick)**

"Eh vamos no pierdas la cabeza, no aún... espera un día solo un día, un día... un jodido día"-.

-Vamos a dormir-.

La tumbé a mi lado y se removió.

-No...-.

-Si-.

-No...-.

-Si Evangeline, ahora-.

Suspiró y me dio la espalda, la abracé y noté como se rozó contra mi innegable erección.

"La has jodido"-.

Respiré hondo y suspiré.

-No me lo pongas más difícil-.

-Lo siento- susurró-.

-Te quiero-.

-Te quiero te quiero-.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Sentí como acariciaban mi cabello, sonreí sabiendo de quien era. Abrí mis ojos, y allí vi a la mujer más hermosa que había visto alguna vez.

Xinia acerco su rostro al mío besando mis labios.

-buenos días –susurre mordiendo sus labios.

Ella gimió levemente y enterró su rostro en mi torso. Bese su cabeza.

-no pensé que estarías en casa tan temprano -.

-¿y eso porque? –la mire.

-porque pensé que estarías molestando a mi padre.

Comencé a reírme.

-espera unos días y veras el bonito regalo que tengo para el -.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

No podía dejar de preguntarme como mi familia podía conseguir todo tan rápido. Era un hermoso vestido de novia, digno de una princesa.

Tuve que salir corriendo de la habitación antes de que Dick se levantase y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que no estaba en mi propia habitación, por suerte no me cruce con nadie.

-¿lista hija? -.

Mi madre entro en la habitación. Ella ya estaba vestida en un perfecto vestido, con su perfecto cabello, con sus perfectos zapatos, con su perfecto maquillaje, con su perfecto todo. Suspire.

Ojala pudiera pararse un poco a ella.

-¿nerviosa? -.

-no –mentí.

Ella sonrió y acaricio mi cabello.

-¿Cómo esta papá? -.

-el esta…. Bien -.

-vale –murmure –seguro me odia, ¿no?

-claro que no…

-claro que si, seguro dice que lo he decepcionado -.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas Evangeline? -.

Me encogí de hombros -.

-no lo sé –murmure -¿sexo sentido? -.

-deja tu sexto sentido a un lado, y vamos a cambiarte. Dentro de nada será la boda.

Asentí y respire hondo.

Estaba bastante nerviosa.

**(Pov Dick)**

-vale, esto estaba de más -.

Brian, Collin y los gemelos no dejaban de reírse y sacarme fotos.

-¿En necesario? -.

-claro que si –dijo Brian –ustedes me hicieron lo mismo cuando me case con Cassy.

Puse los ojos en blanco, estos me sacaron a rastras de la cama y me llevaron hacia el establo donde me disfrazaron de mujer.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la despedida de soltero?, seguramente me lo seguirán haciendo -.

-si –me contesto Collin –pero ahora es más divertido -.

Y todos comenzaron a reírse.

-vale, parece que la están pasando bien –dijo Vladimir, el hermano de Evangeline.

Todos lo miramos.

-hola tío, ¿Cómo va con tus teorías? -.

-bien –dijo este –pensé dedicarme ahora a Nietzsche por unos años -.

-vaya, esto está muy bien –le dijo Brian.

Bien, con los demás nos miramos como si esos dos hablaran en otro idioma.

-por cierto –me dijo Vladimir mirándome –te esperan, es mejor que vayas a … arreglarte -.


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPITULO 32**_

**(Pov Dick)**

La levanté del suelo y crucé el umbral de la puerta con ella en brazos. La besé en los labios y me repetí una y otra vez a mi mismo que debía ir despacio.

Al entrar en la habitación del hotel la tumbé sobre la cama y quité ese vestido tan bonito que llevaba.

Llevaba un corpiño blanco y un ligero del mismo color, muy fino, nada de ropa barata y áspera.

Quité sus sujetador, posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miró fijamente esperando, la virginal Evangeline, era toda mía, mi esposa.

Acaricié su sexo sobre su ropa interior, y se removió inquieta, gimió bajito y la dejé desnuda frente a mí, abrí sus piernas y me dispuse a saborearla, con mi lengua moviéndola ágil entre sus piernas saboreándola, introduje un par de dedos despacio en su interior, gimió alto, succioné su clítoris hasta que se corrió pero no era suficiente.

Desabroché mi camisa, ella me miraba ansiosa y con grandes ojos, quité mis pantalones y mi ropa interior.

Sujeté mi miembro y la miré relamiéndome los labios.

Esto acababa de comenzar.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Cerré mis ojos y disfruté de su cuerpo sobre el mío, se introdujo en mi llenándome por completo y mi respiración se ahogó.

¿Te duele?- preguntó quedándose quieto-.

-No...- mordí mi labio y le miré- más...-.

Escuché su risa y me sonrojé, comenzó a moverse y moverse de verdad, su respiración se contrajo al igual que la mía pero todo el tiempo intentaba no dañarme.

-Te quiero Evangeline...- susurró antes de que su cuerpo se contraje igual que el mío y esa sensación llegase de nuevo a mi pero de una manera mucho más intensa casi tocando el cielo a la vez-.

-Te quiero- susurré abrazándole todo lo fuerte que pude-.

Mi esposo, mi amante, mi Cedric...


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAPITULO 33**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿volverán hacer otro concierto gratuito? -pregunto unos de los periodistas.

Estábamos en el hotel de unos de los Casannova haciendo otra rueda de prensa, después del gran concierto, después de anunciar el casamiento de Dick y después de que Dick compro una casa en Roma para él y Evangeline, hicimos la rueda.

-pero Dick no ha respondió -dijo otro periodista -¿quién es la afortunada? -

Dick sonrió.

-Se llama Evangeline Casannova -.

Murmullos.

-¿Es pariente de tu mujer Hakon? una chica -.

-ella -sonreí haciendo mi cabello hacia atrás -es mi cuñada, la pequeña hermana de mi mujer -.

Más murmullos y aplausos.

-¿cómo se lo ha tomado el padre? otro.

-V Casannova, está feliz -dijo Dick sonriendo y todos nos comenzamos a reír -se siente orgullo que esté en su familia, siempre quiso un marido así para su hija -.

-es cierto -dije -V se siente orgulloso que unos hombres como nosotros, estemos con sus hijas -.

**(Pov V)**

-ESO ES MENTIRA -. Grite escuchando lo que esos hippies decían -ESO ES MENTIRA, ES MENTIRA -.

Todos se estaban riendo. Sí señor, riendo de mi.

Pero no se quedaría así, a esos dos le enseñaría a respetarme.

¿Cómo es posible que mis hijas se casaran con dos músicos?, CON DOS PERROS FLAUTAS.

-Ven V -dijo mi Diosa cogiendo mi mano.

Respiro todo lo hondo que pude, y salí junto a ella del salón.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Estaba esperando a Dick, mi Cedric.

El bajo del coche, y camino junto a mí, lo abrace con fuerte por el cuello y le bese en los labios. El cogió mi cintura y correspondió el beso. Con facilidad me levanto del suelo, y me sonroje.

-me gustas cuando te sonrojas -me dijo roncamente.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y le bese en su cuello.

-te amo Dick -murmure.

El sujeto mi mentón con sus dedos mirándome fijamente. Era tan hermoso.

-yo también te amo mi pequeña Evangeline -.

Sonreí y lo sujete del cabello besándole en los labios.

* * *

_**Queremos darles las gracias a todos, por leer esta historia de la pequeña Casannova. También gracias x tomarse su tiempo, y dejar sus comentarios; los seguiremos esperando. Un saludo. Srta Morena y Valeria VUlturi.**_


End file.
